


Hurry Hurry

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Patrick the OMC is 6'5", handjob, incubus, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: "Mercy Lewis, will you hurry up?""I'm tr---ying---I'm---sir----"Essentially a story of how Director Graves exercised his right arm to save his Auror from dying of blue balls.





	Hurry Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

“ _Mercy Lewis, will you hurry up?_ ”  
“ _I’m tr—ying—I’m—sir—-_ " 

They shuffled into the dark, cramped space, and Percival yanked the closet doors shut save for a sliver of gap. Percival glanced down at where Patrick had slid down the inner wall of the closet, the dim light from Patrick’s wand tip lighting the way as Patrick urgently but sloppily unzipped his trousers, all but wheezing with need, if not for a look of silence from the Director himself. 

Percival looked back out from the closet door gap - that group of feral incubi were still out there somewhere in the locked building, and back-up Aurors were on their way. That stunt Percival and Patrick pulled earlier had successfully let Tim out the building so Tim could Apparate for help. The two men were pulled back into another battle with one incubus that found them, however, and now here they were, hiding in a closet, their dignity barely intact, and Patrick in a delusional, drugged rut. 

Patrick, from who Percival had never heard whimpers from before, seemed to be truly in agony. His dick was hard enough to be a weapon if they truly got desperate, and Patrick’s skin so flushed that Percival was worried about how hard the man was panting. Patrick’s hand was already on his own dick and stroking it at a blinding pace. It looked  _painful_. 

There was a hint of a noise outside the closet, and Percival’s attention snapped back to the gap between the closet doors, ebony wand immediately in hand. Patrick made another painful noise, only to be shushed harshly by Percival as he spotted what looked like a fleeting flutter of movements in the darkness out there. As soon as he did that, and glanced back down at the crouching, red-faced Auror, Percival felt bad. Patrick was truly in bad shape. 

 

The redhead couldn’t seem to really control his movements, hand trying hard to stroke his own dick, but couldn’t grasp tight enough. A few veins throbbed painfully on that angry red length, balls so pent up, what outlines of muscles  showing through the barely shoved down trousers were taut and bulging. There was possibly even a hint of wetness at the edge of the man’s eyes, Patrick’s normal fearless demeanor reduced down to a dazed state of agony by pleasure overload. That had been a lot of powder that was blown onto Patrick’s face, and Patrick had been blocking the Director from the brunt of the strange, unknown attack. 

Percival checked the view outside again - nothing seemed to be forthcoming. He carefully crouched down to his Auror’s level, eyes still on the view outside. "Tell me what’s wrong.” Aside from the obvious, of course. He should’ve been more considerate and not made Patrick have to report as though standing guard before his officer under the circumstances, but this was a unique situation, and they were in real danger should the group of incubi find them in this spelled darkness. 

Patrick moaned and swore weakly — not very informative, but essentially Percival got the gist. The furious masturbation didn’t seem to be working. Incubus’ goal tended to 100% of the time be on setting people up so the Incubus could have sex and leech clean of that person’s life force through the act. 

Damned horn dogs. 

 

Percival held the wand with his left hand, ready as he kept an eye on the door gap, and from where he crouched beside Patrick, he reached with his right hand to test his theory out. 

Surely enough, almost as soon as someone else’s hand was on his dick, Patrick audibly gasped like he hadn’t been able to breath until now - so very much relieved, mouth dropped open wide, eyes squeezing shut as streaks of wetness glistened down his cheeks. Percival cursed inwardly again at the situation they were in, and began stroking Patrick’s cock fast. 

The next while as they crouched together hiding in the darkness of the closet, Patrick must’ve come about half a dozen times, biting into the collar of his day clothes, and his trousers and coat a soaking mess as he came again and again. Percival’s hand was embarrassingly sore at this point, and Patrick’s cock must’ve been reaching a painful level of over-stimulation, having so little cum left that he may as well be cumming dry. But Patrick cried in earnest into his improvised gag as soon as Percival stopped bringing him off, so it continued.

 

They heard several near-simultaneous sounds of hexes breaking things and hitting targets, cries of what they would assume would be the Incubi. Help had arrived. Percival began letting go of Patrick’s cock, getting ready to go outside and make their location known for Healer to help Patrick - he was stopped by a heavy arm and a panting, wet mess of his Auror clinging bodily onto him. Patrick sobbed miserably into Percival’s back.

“—Let go, or I’ll make sure the Healers will have to reattach that dick of yours instead of just healing you." 

This was how Tim found the two men they were here to rescue. Tim blinked at the two of them, and then closed the closet door as both Percival and Patrick began explaining themselves quickly and loudly.   


[Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/166298752218/wandchoosesthewizard-kinktober-2017-prompt)]

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my wonderful Roleplay buddies [wandchoosesthewizard](http://wandchoosesthewizard.tumblr.com/) , we have many threads planned on top of the Gradence and GrindelGraves threads we already have, but poor thing, has way too many threads going on already! Hope you like me torturing your boy here, Chrissy!


End file.
